The Ring's Comeback
by venusgirl
Summary: This story is focused on Legolas and... BOM BOM BOM! HIS DAUGHTER! hope ya like it! plz r&r!*chapter 5 up*
1. Company

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas or any other characters from THE LORD OF THE RINGS collection. Legolas is not really married (in the book) nor has he any children, so Casusandera and Saurvasa are mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An orc came and rushed from over a far away hill. Legolas stood his ground. All of a sudden the orc changed its course of direction. Legolas looked on, wondering as to why the orc was not still coming for him. What he saw shocked him scared him greatly. A small elf of no more than eleven stood in shock as the orc rushed to her, sword held high, ready to bear down on the girl. Legolas jumped, a cold sweat all over his body. The dream had awakened him and he looked around in the dark. He wiped some of the sweat from his face. It had been many years since he had need worry about orcs and such, but they still haunted him in his sleep. He got up slowly, being careful not to awaken his wife, Casusandera. He walked out of the room and descended down a long passage. He slipped quietly into a room. There he saw the girl from his dream sleeping safely. This girl was his daughter. "Sleep well, Saurvasa," Legolas said as he walked back to his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Daddy! Breakfast is ready!" Saurvasa called out the door. Legolas walked in the door, smiling at Saurvasa. He sat down at the table, but said nothing else to his daughter. She looked slightly curious and a little hurt. "Don't you know what today is?" the young elf questioned.  
  
"Hmmm… no. Is their something special going on today?" he questioned Casusandera.  
  
"Legolas, leave the girl alone of your foolishness. We both know what today is, Saurvasa," Casusandera said, trying to seem annoyed, yet she gave herself away as she smiled at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, alright. Today is your 11th year," Legolas told his daughter, who in turn sighed in relief.  
  
"For a moment I thought you had really and truly forgotten." Casusandera brought breakfast to the table and laid a plate in front of everyone. When breakfast was over Legolas announced he would be gone for the day, for he was expecting company. He walked out the door giving Saurvasa and Casusandera both kisses.  
  
"Goodbye," he called walking on the path to the forests of Mirkwood.  
  
"Mom, who is Daddy expecting?" Saurvasa questioned curiously.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. Now, in the mean-time why don't you run along outside?" Saurvasa hurried out the door. She started off into the town to see if any of her friends were there. She saw a group of elves standing by a tree, talking amongst themselves. Sauvasa walked by slowly, hoping the group would not see her. But, unfortunately for her, luck was not with her and hoping had done no good.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here," one of the boys answered snidely. Saurvasa kept on walking by, trying to act cool and collected. But she tripped over a tree root that had been sticking on top of the ground. The whole of the group burst out in laughter. "And to think your name means Dancing or Graceful Elf. Graceful indeed! Compared to a one- legged frog!" The whole group burst out for a second time in mocking laughter. Saurvasa, covered in dirt, and hair all tangled from the fall, ran out off towards her home. She ran straight into a tall man with a gray beard and a pointed hat.  
  
"What's the matter my dear?" the stranger asked. Saurvasa looked curiously at him. He stooped down next to the girl and asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Saurvasa," she slowly said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Gandalf. I am a friend of your father's. I told him I would go out and search for you. Come, let us go home." Saurvasa walked behind Gandalf, following him to her home. The two walked up the trail to the Greenleaf's house. She walked inside and saw a great number of people; well I should not say people for they were not human. There were hobbits and dwarves and a human. She looked around at all everyone, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Saurvasa, I will… what happened?!" Legolas questioned, eying her dirt-stained dress.  
  
"I tripped, that is all," Saurvasa answered blushing.  
  
"Come, we'll go get you some new clothes to put on," Casusandera said to Saurvasa. The two walked upstairs. Moments later Saurvasa re-entered the room in a clean new dress.  
  
"Now," Legolas began, "I will introduce you to our company. This Legolas said, pointing to one of the hobbits, "is Frodo Baggins." He continued to point out the other hobbits. "This is Merry Brandybuck, Sam Gamgee, and Pippin Took." They all said "hi" to Saurvasa and Legolas continued. He pointed to a dwarf. "This is Gimli." To the human he then turned to, "This is Aarogorn. And I believe you have already become acquainted with Gandalf." Saurvasa looked at Gandalf and nodded. "Well then, that seems to be everyone." Casusandera asked everyone to please sit at the table for dinner would be ready in a couple of moments. Minutes later she came out with a steaming plate of steak (which all the hobbit's mouths watered at the sight of), a stack of mashed potatoes (more drooling from the hobbits), a pot of gravy, and sitting in the back of the room a pie (which by the smell of it was blueberry). Everyone filled their plates and ate their fill and drank their full of wine (that is all except Saurvasa who was too young for wine so instead had a rich cranberry juice). After the meal all were off and talking amongst themselves. Casusandera stayed in the kitchen cleaning up what was left of the meal. Saurvasa sat outside on the steps of their home. Gandalf pulled Legolas aside from the group.  
  
"Legolas," he began, "I have not come here just for visiting purposes only." Legolas looked at him curiously.  
  
"What do you mean Gandalf?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I mean that someway, somehow the ring has been brought up from the volcano."  
  
"But that's impossible. Could there have somehow been a mistake?" Legolas asked hopingly. He unfortunately still remembered the days of the Fellowship's journey. It had not been a pleasant one at all.  
  
"I wish there had been a mistake," Gandalf sighed. "But I am afraid that is not so."  
  
"But how was it retrieved, and by whom?" Legolas asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure," Gandalf sighed in reply. "But this is why I have come. I need you to come on the quest to destroy the Ring if you are able."  
  
"I will come," was all Legolas said. "Though I would rather not, I know I am needed."  
  
"Very good," said Gandalf.  
  
"What of the others? The original Fellowship?" Legolas wondered aloud.  
  
"They, too, have said they will come along," Gandalf replied. Legolas walked off into the kitchen where Casusandera was.  
  
"Umm, Casusandera?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked Legolas.  
  
"I have some news for you." Casausandera looked over to Legolas. "I must leave."  
  
"Leave? Where to? How long shall you be away?" Casusandera questioned anxiously.  
  
"I no the answer to neither of those questions, I am sorry to say. But even if I did I do not think I shall tell you, for it would bring you and Saurvasa into grave danger."  
  
"What of the purpose of this quest?" Casusandera asked.  
  
"This I cannot tell you either, I am sorry to say," Legolas replied sadly.  
  
"Well than, can you at least tell me when you shall be leaving?" she asked starting to aggravated.  
  
"I believe we shall be leaving Mirkwood tonight."  
  
"Have you told Saurvasa yet?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "Not yet."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saurvasa sat outside on a wooden swing and swung back and forth. She looked over and saw the four hobbits talking amongst themselves. One of the hobbits (the named Sam she thought) looked over and saw her staring. She quickly looked away. Sam walked over and stood beside her. She looked at him. "Hello," squeaked out. "I'm sorry for staring before," she apologized blushing.  
  
"That is alright," Sam replied. "I just wanted to come over and say 'hi'. That's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later Saurvasa climbed the steps to her bedroom. She lay in her bed listening to the talk of the others downstairs.  
  
"Must you leave tonight?" Casusandera asked.  
  
"I am afraid I must," Legolas replied.  
  
'He's leaving?' Saurvasa thought to herself. 'Where is he going?' She waited a couple moments and then heard Legolas coming up the stairs. She turned on her side and faked sleep. Legolas bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He left the room and Saurvasa got up from her bed and looked out the window. She saw Legolas leaving the house and start up the path towards the forests of Mirkwood. She then heard Casusandera come up the stairs and walk quietly to her room. Saurvasa got out of her bed and quietly crept downstairs and out the door. She walked towards the forest and followed the path the others had taken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and the others looked around, pondering if the camping spot was good enough. They were several miles from Legolas's house as he had planned for it to be. Saurvasa walked on slowly and stopped before she came too close to he camp. She was still a couple hundred yards away. Though elves are the most creatures in all of Middle Earth, younger elves do not hold the grace of the elder ones. Also she well enough knew of her father's keen hearing abilities. She stayed where she was until she decided if she were to make camp here and continue to follow them she would definitely need to move back about one hundred yards. Once she found the perfect place for camp she lay down some pine needles from the evergreen trees as her father had taught her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the sight of the Fellowship Legolas tossed and turned in his sleep. Once again he was troubled by dreams. It was the same one he had had only the night before of the orcs and the attack on Saurvasa. He woke up and wiped the sweat from his face. He got up and walked along to a nearby creek that ran through the forest. He scooped up some water from the creek and splashed it on his face. He then went back to the campsite and slipped a dream-free sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saurvasa turned in her sleep and then jolted awake. CRACK! She got up quietly and slipped behind a tree so she was concealed in the shadows. She peeked her head out and had to force herself not to scream out in terror. She slipped back around the tree and was face to face with the ugliest creature she had ever seen. She started to run but felt a sharp pain in her side. She looked down and saw blood trickling down her side. She wavered and sank to the ground. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the ugly creatures advancing and bending down towards her. 


	2. Missing elven princess

Chapter 2  
  
Saurvasa opened her eyes. "Ugh, what happened?" She looked at her surroundings. She was in a cell, chained to the wall. She tried to move, but felt extreme pain in her side. It was then that she remembered what had happened last night. 'Is that when it happened? How long has it been?' she wondered. She looked down at the wound. She noticed that it seemed to have been basically attended to, though she noticed whomever had healed her obviously didn't care if she was in pain afterwards. The blood still was a stain on her green tunic. She heard footsteps coming her way. She looked on to see who (or what) it was. She let out a gasp for what she saw was the creature from the night before. She backed up as close to the wall as possible. She then cried out in pain from the wound. It hurt greatly to move. The orc looked over at Saurvasa and then walked away down the hall from whence it came. Saurvasa sighed but then wondered where he… she… IT, was going to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas awoke and looked around wondering his surroundings. He then remembered what was going on and where he was. As he got up though, he had a horrible feeling of dread. He soon shook off the feeling though, knowing the only thing that was really important was that Casusandera and Saurvsa were both okay. And he was positive they both were. So, the feeling was soon forgotten by him. It was then he realized he wasn't the only one awake. He looked over and saw Sam making breakfast. He saw Frodo at the nearby creek washing his face. The others had yet to get up. He went and joined Frodo at the creek and washed his own face. He then went back to the campsite to find that Merry and Pippin were now up as well. In a few moments the breakfast was ready and everyone was awake. Once again Legolas was once again hit with the feeling that something was not all-together right. He told everyone that he was not hungry and was going for a walk. He followed the creek a ways back and he noticed in the distance something strange in the distance. As he went to inspect it he realized it was a bed. This place had been used as a campsite. 'This must have been used only last night for it was not here when we passed by yesterday'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the same time Legolas was finding the bed of pine needles Casusandera was realizing that Saurvasa was missing. She went frantically around town asking others if they had seen her at all that day. No one had seen Saurvasa since the afternoon of yesterday. Casusandera went back to the house and wondered desperately what to do. After about half-an-hour she decided sitting around doing nothing was not helping at all. She went from the house and set out deep into the heart of Mirkwood Forest. She came across many animals of the forest and asked they had seen Saurvasa. A blue jay replied that he had seen her the night of last passing by on the same path Legolas had left on. Casusandera thanked the blue jay and set off on the trail to find her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I see you don't like my orcs… Saurvasa," a man who had introduced himself as Goluk said to his captive.  
  
"Your sick!" Saurvasa screamed and spit in Goluk's face. He closed his eyes and made a disgusted face and wiped the spit from hi face.  
  
"My, my. And I thought the daughter of the elven prince would have a bit more manners!" he screamed at Saurvasa. She could see power welling up in him. She then saw it drain.  
  
"And why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Saurvasa questioned.  
  
"Because, my dear. You are the perfect bait for…" he leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "your father." Saurvasa gasped and her eyes grew wide. "Besides, you shouldn't talk of dying so. You'll get death as soon as your father comes to your rescue. Then you can both die together."  
  
"Well, he doesn't even know I'm gone!" Saurvasa shot at Goluk.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. Your mother has already gone in search of him," he informed her. Saurvasa hung her head. She knew right then and there that her father and mother were all going to die together very soon. She realized she hadn't helped at all. If anything she had made the situation worse by sassing off. She felt the pain in her side double, which she had a feeling had to do with Goluk and somehow he could control that pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Word had gotten around that Saurvasa was missing. People had also heard of Legolas' late night departure. Some also knew that Casusandera had left.  
  
Casusandera ran through the wood and soon picked up the trail of Legolas. Soon Legolas began to hear noises though very, very silent. He went to investigate. He heard the noises coming closer and getting louder. He crept behind a boulder and peered out. He could see a faint figure in the distance but couldn't make out what it was. He squinted and in a moment gasped. The figure stopped and panted. Legolas came out from behind the boulder. He ran up to the figure. "Casusandera?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Legolas, I found you," she panted.  
  
"What is? Is there something wrong?" Legolas asked in a panicky voice, remembering the dream from the night before and also the bad felling he'd been having for most of the day.  
  
"It's Saurvasa. She's gone!"  
  
"Gone?! What do mean? Where has she gone to?"  
  
"I don't know. I woke up this morning and she wasn't there!" she cried. Legolas embraced her and led her back to camp. As they entered everyone looked up with clueless faces at the two. Aragorn walked up to Legolas and saw the worry and fright in his eyes. It surprised and worried him a great deal, for he had never seen the elf show any emotion on his face before.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong, my friend?" Aragorn asked in worry.  
  
"It's Saurvasa. She's gone missing," Legolas replied. Aragorn turned to look at Casusandera. He saw tears well up in her eyes. She turned and cried on Legolas's shoulder. After a few minutes she had calmed down.  
  
"I must go find my daughter," Legolas announced.  
  
"We shall help of course!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
"No. This is a quest I must go on alone. Besides, you have a quest of your own already. You must find the Ring and try to destroy it once and for all." Legolas turned to Casusandera. "I would like you to go home. I don't want you in danger as well."  
  
"What!?" she shouted. "I am coming with you! I cannot just sit while I know my daughter is in trouble!"  
  
"But I don't want you to be in danger!" Legolas reasoned.  
  
"Hmph! I can take care of myself as you well know," she said. Legolas knew there was no he could reason with her. He finally gave in and the two set off into the deeper part of the wood. 


	3. The attack

Chapter 3  
  
Legolas and Casusandera awoke on the morning after they had set out. They both started off without breakfast, for neither felt it very important.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to where they might be keeping her, Legolas?" Casusandera asked hopefully.  
  
"I wish I did," Legolas sighed, "but unfortunately I don't." Casusandera looked to the ground in despair. Legolas lifted up her chin and saw tears glimmering in her eyes. "Do not worry. He will not harm her," Legolas assured her.  
  
"How is it you know?" Casusandera asked.  
  
"Because. Besides to get to me what other reason possible could he have of kidnapping an 11th year elf?" he rationalized with Casusandera.  
  
"I suppose you're right… But suppose she is dead already. Whoever has captured her must know that you have no way of telling if she is alive or dead. They only know that you will go after her either way."  
  
"Well then, I suppose we can only hope for the best and nothing more." The two continued on in silence, deeper into the Mirkwood Forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saurvasa awoke with a start. She looked up and saw an orc putting food down in front of her. She waited until the orc left and then knelt down and began to eat her "breakfast". Around noon Goluk came into the cell. Once again he just stood there and asked if she was enjoying herself. Saurvasa stood there and ignored him. "Because of course, an elven princess should be treated with respect," Goluk answered snidely.  
  
"Hmph. Well, what is your definition of "respect"?" Saurvasa asked sarcastically. All of a sudden the pain in her side seared to the maximum it had ever been. She sunk to the ground and wondered why she could never hold her tongue.  
  
"Well, that should teach you to be quiet around your superiors!" Goluk shouted. Saurvasa kept her remark to herself, but thought, "How do you figure you're my superior?" She panted and clutched her side. Goluk walked out of the cell and the pain cleared up a little from Saurvasa's side. She sat there in complete darkness and, for the first time in her life let tears flow freely down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things weren't much better for the Fellowship. The sun was beating down on them by mid-day. Soon the hobbits began to feel faint and Merry almost passed out. As they walked along Aragorn stopped and the rest of the Fellowship followed suit, wondering what it was.  
  
"Come, follow me," Aragorn instructed. The Fellowship followed, but still wondered as to what was happening. Soon though they all heard the noise that had made Aragorn stop. The hobbits threw off their packs in joy and rushed towards the sound. The four came upon a burbling creek. They dipped their hands in and drank 'till they thought they should burst. Then they each took off their canteens, which slung around their shoulders and filled them to the top. Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf too took a drink and filled their canteens. The Fellowship then took a break and the hobbits smoked from their pipes. After a while they all got up and went on their way. Very soon the sun began to set and the Fellowship (much to the hobbit's delight) had to stop and make camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miles away, Legolas and Casusandera were also forced to make camp. They knew the dangers all too well of traveling in the Forest at night. They both soon drifted into sleep. Once again Legolas's dreams were haunted with nightmares. This one was of a strange creature with orcs and wargs all bowing down to him. Then the creature that had been sitting in the throne sent his minions away. He got up and traveled down a corridor. Legolas saw a cell room with no light to shine through. The thing that had been sitting in the throne unlocked the door and peered at an object huddled in the corner. Whatever it was peered up. Legolas gasped in shock, for the thing huddled in the corner was Saurvasa. Legolas awoke with a start. Casusandera stirred, but did not wake. Legolas rolled over and fell back into sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saurvasa woke and screamed. She then shut her mouth, not wanting the orcs or Goluk to come in. She panted deeply and tried to place together her dream. All she remembered was seeing her and her family. She tried hard to remember the rest. She remembered a fight… And then blood, lots of it. She couldn't remember whose blood, just that it was everywhere. She had a horrifying feeling though that it was of her and her family's. She tried to fall back asleep, but try as she might the pictures of the dream kept coming back to her and sleep avoided her for the rest of the night.  
  
She awoke in the morning to being tugged and pulled on. She opened her eyes and saw orcs gathered around her. She gasped and, as a reflex, tried to resist. But resisting did not help. If anything it made it harder on her, for the orcs only became rougher.  
  
"Come," one hissed at her. "Master wishes to see you…" Saurvasa let herself be drug away.  
  
"Will I never be free again?" she asked herself gloomily. She saw the dark door of "his" throne room. A feeling of dread crept over her as they neared it. The door creaked horribly as the orcs led her inside and up to the throne.  
  
"Bow!" an orc hissed. Saurvasa held her ground. No way was she to bow to such a creature as Goluk. "I said bow!" He kicked her hard in the back of her legs. She fell to the hard floor with a thud. Her knees began to bleed where she had fallen, and there was a purple bruise already forming from the kick.  
  
"Well, that shall do well enough as a bow," Goluk said.  
  
"What do you want?" Saurvasa asked in a rude manner.  
  
"Such disrespect!" Goluk shouted. "Well, I have had you come here for I have news that might interest you." He grabbed Saurvasa by the shoulders and glanced into her eyes. She fell into a sort of trance. Her eyes misted over and she came to a scene that played for her. She could vaguely hear Goluk in the background. "My orcs have found your parents. They are in battle right now. I thought maybe you would like to see their capture. Or I should say your father's capture, for I have no use for his wife… your mother. She is of no importance. She shall be killed. Saurvasa was caught up in the image and could not respond to Goluk's comments. A battle scene was taking place in front of her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas chopped off an orcs head, while Casusandera beheaded one that had been advancing on Legolas. There were about fifteen orcs surrounding them.  
  
"There are too many of them," Casusandera said. She looked at Legolas in worry. He did not look back at her though. He stared straight ahead and looked as if he was concentrating hard on something. He lashed his sword out and killed about five orcs with the one blow. Casusandera realized that she too must stay strong and think positively. She lashed out her sword and also killed a few of them. They kept at it until there were no more orcs left, or so they thought. They both were very tired and Casusandera sat to rest. Legolas stayed in an upright position to make sure the orcs were truly all dead. He stiffened all of a sudden and then out of the blue there came an arrow whizzing past and heading towards Casusandera. Legolas ran forward and stepped in front of her, protecting her. "No!" Casusandera shouted as Legolas fell to the ground, having been hit in the chest with arrow.  
  
"Behind you," he managed to warn before he slipped off into blackness. Casusandera turned and killed an orc who tried to attack her. She then turned to the orc that shot Legolas and relieved him of his head as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Saurvasa screamed in the chamber as the image faded away. She sank to the ground and wept. Her mood suddenly changed from mournful to angry. She shot a look at Goluk.  
  
"So, did you enjoy?" Goluk sneered. Saurvasa was so raging mad she couldn't think straight. She lunged at Goluk and screamed:  
  
"I'll kill you!" Saurvasa lunged at Goluk. One of the orcs came to her and hit her on the head with a large stone from the floor before she could reach Goluk. Saurvasa fell from the air and was unconscious on the floor. 


	4. Injuries and enemy news

Author's note: sorry it took so long! I just kinda got lazy… I mean I've had lots'a schoolwork! *whistles innocently*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Saurvasa awoke in her cell and looked around in wonderment. She got up but felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She knelt back down and was blinded by blood flowing into her eyes. She quickly wiped it out of her eyes and felt on her head. She couldn't find the wound though, considering her whole head was covered in the red sticky liquid. She tried to wipe it out without much success. The only thing she did succeed in was spreading the blood around more. She stopped suddenly and listened carefully. Someone was walking down the hallway. 'Please! Don't let them come in here!' she prayed silently. But the hoping was in vain for she heard the door being unlocked. She pushed herself into the furthest corner away from the door.  
  
"Here elf!" the orc shouted and set a pail of water on the ground. The hideous creature left the cell and walked away. Saurvasa crawled over to the bucket, more blood going into her eyes. She dipped her head in and the once pure, clean water was stained in red. Saurvasa quickly found the wound after she had washed out her hair. She ripped off some of her tunic and applied pressure to the wound on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas lay on the ground, close to a fire, which Casusandera had built to keep him warm. She held a golden flower in her hand. Although she had used her powers they were not strong enough for she had grown weak from the battle and all the traveling. The beautiful flower she held in her hand was known as Novmacar meaning 'Healing One' in Elven language. Casusandera placed the flower on the spot where the orc's arrow had pierced Legolas's skin. She watched as the flower worked its powers. The flower turned from golden to a dense bronze, all the magic gone having been used on the wound. Legolas's breathing returned to normal and the pale sickly look was gone the light of elves returned to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day was fair and the Fellowship was walking along in the bright sun, enjoying the beautiful weather. Aragorn and Gandalf were in the lead, not saying a word; only keeping their eyes and ears open for attack of the enemy. The hobbits stood in the back arguing over food.  
  
"No! Mushrooms are much better than eggs!" Frodo said to Sam.  
  
"No! Hotcakes!" Merry chimed.  
  
"Beer!" Pippin said.  
  
"Quiet!" Aragorn whispered. Everyone hushed and looked at Aragorn in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin questioned rather loudly.  
  
"Hush you fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, "or you shall give away our position!"  
  
"Hurry!" Aragorn said, once again in a hushed voice. "Come, over to this dyke!" Aragorn said urgently, leading them to a crevice in the road. Aragorn peeked over the edge and saw orcs scanning the area. The Fellowship stayed quiet and out of view.  
  
The orcs heads wheeled around, looking for the source of the voices.  
  
"Maybe it was the wind," one orc suggested. "It is known to play tricks on one's mind. Especially since this is Mirkwood. The trees and all things of nature talk of intruders."  
  
Urik-hai looked to the young orc. "Perhaps… But let us be on the look out for them." With that they went off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master," the orc's slimy voice called.  
  
"You had better bear good news, Urik-hai," Goluk threatened.  
  
"Of course master. Casusandera has been shot down with an arrow."  
  
"And what of Legolas?" Goluk asked.  
  
"He has avaded our attacks, Sire…"  
  
Goluk's eyes narrowed.  
  
"… but do not worry, my Lord! I have sent our finest warriors out after him. They are nigh on one-hundred yards of him."  
  
"Excellent…"  
  
The door to Saurvasa's cell creaked open. Goluk walked in and saw Saurvasa with the tunic to her head-wound, asleep.  
  
"Wake up… princess!"  
  
Saurvasa stirred. "What is you want now?!" she asked, eyes still ablaze with fury.  
  
"Why, I just thought you should know that your mother is dead, of course," Goluk said with a smile on his face.  
  
"You lie!" she screamed in anger. "Mother is a great warrior and could never be beaten by… by… your ugly creatures or you!"  
  
"Well then, you over-estimate her, child, for she has been killed and your father shall soon be captured." With that Goluk turned and left the cell-room and shut the door behind him, leaving Saurvasa in the dark cell alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night had fallen on Legolas and Casusandera. Casusandera sat in a tree, keeping watch of the camp.  
  
Legolas tossed and turned in his sleep. He saw Saurvasa in the cell again, this time with a head-wound that was bleeding all over. He then turned and saw new scenery. It was a burial service, such as they had in Mirkwood. He walked over to the grave and peeked in carefully. He now noticed there was not one grave, but two. Inside one grave was Casusandera. In the other was he. He was shocked to find himself in the grave. He then saw an empty grave next to the ones that held the bodies of his beloved Casusandera and himself. Marked on this was a message. He couldn't quite make out the script on it though.  
  
Legolas started from his sleep. The dream much puzzled and distressed him. He looked around and then saw in a tree not too far away, Casusandera. He got up quietly and started towards the tree.  
  
Casusandera sat lost in thought. She worried greatly about Saurvasa and, also of Legolas. She hoped the flower's magic added with hers was enough. She heard a noise and jolted. She drew her sword from its holster at her waist and turned, ready to fight the intruder. She sliced her sword through the air. The one she was aiming at ducked.  
  
"Legolas!" Casusandera asked. "Are you alright?!" she asked in concern. "I thought you were the enemy!"  
  
"It is alright and I am perfectly fine," he answered. "But, come, it is late and you must have been awake for hours. Go down and sleep, I will watch for the rest of the night.  
  
"No! You are still weak! I will stay on watch for the rest of the night," Casusandera said.  
  
"I am fine, and I must say that you will need rest if we are to journey all day tomorrow!" said Legolas.  
  
"Alright," Casusandera said, giving in. She went down from the tree and lied near the dying down fire. She forced to stay awake, but slowly sleep took over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship crawled out of the dyke and cautiously looked around.  
  
"They are gone… for now," Aragorn said. "But I doubt that we have seen the last of them." Aragorn sighed and looked about. "We need to continue south to the Field of Celebrant." The Fellowship gathered up their things and went off. 


	5. Escape

Chapter 5  
  
'Mother just can't be dead!' Saurvasa thought, almost pleaded, to herself. She heard footsteps coming towards her door, but she no longer cared of the orcs.  
  
"Come and get your food!" the orc yelled at her.  
  
Saurvasa did nothing, but stayed in the corner, not coming out.  
  
"I said EAT!" The orc approached Saurvasa, took hold of her hair, and dragged her over to the plate.  
  
Saurvasa allowed herself to drug across the floor, but still sat there.  
  
"NOW!" The orc pushed her face into to food.  
  
Saurvasa struggled to get up and coughed food up.  
  
The orc picked up the tray and walked out of the room. "Starve then!" The orc slammed the door shut, leaving Saurvasa alone.  
  
She sat in the corner and shivered from the cold. 'I've got to get out of here!' she thought to herself. She lay down and slept. Though she had only just woke up she was tired and weary already.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Casusandera awoke, sun shining in her bright blue eyes. She looked over at the tree she had been sitting in the night before. She saw Legolas sitting in the tree, still as stone. She got up slowly and walked towards Legolas. Legolas turned in surprise.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Yes… you didn't stay up ALL night surely!" Casusandera asked.  
  
"Of course I did! Who else would watch over camp?"  
  
"Well I would have watched camp for a while."  
  
"Well, lets not talk of it. We need to concentrate on how to get to Saurvasa."  
  
Casusandera sighed. "I suppose you're right. I do hope she's alright. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her…" Fresh tears brewed up in her eyes.  
  
She'll be just fine," Legolas said comfortingly. "She's tough and knows how to care for herself."  
  
"I know… but I'm still worried." They started off on the continuance of their journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where exactly are we going, Aragorn?" Pippin asked tiredly.  
  
"Mordor of course!" Aragorn said. "That is where I suppose they must be keeping the Ring."  
  
Pippin sighed deeply. All of a sudden Pippin fell from underneath himself. He was being dragged backwards.  
  
"Pippin!" the hobbits all yelled in worry. A whole troop of orcs came out from behind a patch of bushes.  
  
"Where is the elf!?" an orc yelled. "Tell me now!"  
  
"We haven't any elves traveling with us!" Gandalf said. "Now be gone with you, or I shall get rid of you myself!"  
  
The orc backed away, cursing at the wizard. They turned and took off at a sprint, back into the forest.  
  
Why did we not kill them right then?" Gimli asked, fingering his axe.  
  
"I have my reasons Master Dwarf, but if that isn't enough for you I shall tell you of my reasonings," Gandalf said in an irritated voice. "If we had killed them we would not know for sure where the Ring is being kept. They are likely to be servants of whoever is wielding the Ring at this moment. But by letting them live we can track them back to their shelter… and the sheltering of the Ring as well."  
  
Gimli said nothing.  
  
"Will you be able to track them my friend?" Gandalf asked Aragorn. "For you are after all the best tracker we have."  
  
"I will," Aragorn replied. "But how are we to be sure that the orcs are servants of the same who wields the Ring?"  
  
"Well we cannot be sure of anything, but this is the biggest lead we have yet my friend."  
  
"But what would the Wielder want Legolas for?"  
  
"I am not sure… It could possibly have been a band of orcs from the one who has Saurvasa…" Gandalf trailed off. "I am not sure," he said again. "But I do know it is the biggest clue we have had so far."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "You are right Gandalf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saurvasa sat alone in her cell-room. Her stomach growled with hunger, but she no longer cared if she lived or died… death could not be any worse than this. 'If anything,' she thought to herself, 'it will be better.' She sat there, thinking of what to do. 'Saurvasa! You can't go around thinking such thoughts of death as if it were a pleasure! I must think of something…' She bent her head into her lap and thought hard. Her head snapped up as a plan came to her. She grabbed a rock she found from the corner.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed loudly at the top of her lungs. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway. An orc came in the door.  
  
"What…" But he hadn't a chance to ask his question.  
  
Saurvasa hurled the rock at the orc's face. The orc fell unconscious upon the ground. Saurvasa crept out the door and into the shadows of the hallway. She walked quietly and carefully down the corridor, desperately seeking a way out of the horrid place. She heard footsteps coming down the way. She backed up against the wall, not daring to breath. 'Please!' she silently prayed. The footsteps walked past, not noticing her, then slowly died away. She crept out of her hiding place slowly. She snuck down another corridor; one she hoped would lead the way out. She heard a scream of rage from the direction of her cell. She quickened her pace knowing the news of her escape would quickly reach Goluk. Soon there would be orcs all around looking for her. All of a sudden something like a siren went off. Saurvasa knew all now were aware of her escaping and would be looking for her. She knew the consequences were not good at all if she were to be caught. She steeped into the shadows, having heard several feet approaching her. 'Come on… pass on through…' she pleaded silently. The orcs stopped near where she was standing, but moved on quickly. She let out a quiet sigh of relief. She stepped out of the shadows and continued on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you know where they are hiding her Legolas?" Casusandera asked again.  
  
"I know only that it is out in the far west," Legolas answered. "But from there I have no clue."  
  
Casusandera sighed. "Legolas, we must eat sometime."  
  
"I suppose you are right." He stopped in his tracks and stood there. "But we should eat something quick that will not have to be prepared."  
  
"I agree." They continued on into the woods, looking for anything that might be edible. They stopped and looked about and then spotted a berry bush. They went over to it, picked the ripe ones, and ate. When they were finished they moved on, westward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship was doing well on the tracking. Aragorn marched up front looking for clues that might tell them which way the orcs were traveling.  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn started. "These cannot be the same orcs we are looking for. I agree with you that the Ring must be in Mordor, but…"  
  
"Yes, what is it?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Well, it is that these tracks are heading straight west, and it doesn't look as if they have any plans of changing their course."  
  
"Now what are we to do?" Gimli asked, speaking for the first time since they departed after the orcs.  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I am not sure. But Aragorn, you are right. These cannot possibly be the same orcs. They must be working for another. One that we are not meant to find. The only thing we could do is turn back."  
  
"But it will take us the rest of the day just to get back to where we first started," Merry reasoned.  
  
"I am aware of that Master Brandybuck. But we haven't any other choice."  
  
Merry sighed knowing Gandalf was right. There was no other way. They would simply have to turn around and go back. 


End file.
